Standing in the rain
by DemonFireFox
Summary: Sasuke has a son now. But even a young Uchiha has fears. Mostly father son thing! Just please r&r!


Disclaimer: I don't and never have owned Naruto

Tears ran down a small boys tear strained face. His hair propped up like his fathers. His eyes so red and swollen from tears you could not see his brilliant onyx coloring. The little boy curled his leg on to his chest. " Daddy! Mommy!" the boy screamed thinking all hell was breaking loose.

Sasuke shot up from his bed with his wife sitting right next to him. They both looked at each other knowing exactly what happened. " You get the milk I'll get him." Sasuke whispered to his cherry blossom. She nodded her head and they parted in the hallway of the wooden mansion. Sasuke took in a deep breath inhaling the sent of pine and rain before he walked into the room with his crying five-year-old. " Shhh. I'm here now. Shhh. I got you. Don't worry." Sasuke cooed and cradled his son trying to calm him down.

" But daddy…sniff… I can't sleep… the thunder is scary." The boy cried.

" I know it is. Here when mommy gets up here you can drink your milk and come sleep with us. We have enough room for you." The little boy clutched his fathers gray T-shirt.

" Hey here you go sweetie." Sakura handed her son the warm milk and started to rub his back. " How's my brave little soldier?"

" I will be better. Daddy said I could sleep with you guys."

" Well that sounds like a great idea." Sakura gave her son a reassuring smile telling him there was no more need to worry.

" Fank you." The boy muttered.

His name was Toyo. Toyo Uchiha. He was a mirror image of his father. Chicken butt hair and onyx eyes. But he had his mother's chubby pinchy cheeks. They easily blushed when his parents would comment on how cute and tiny he was. Sasuke was especially soft on him. He loved his son with all his heart and soul putting everything he had to make his son and wife happy. Those two were his world. Toyo loved his dad wanting to be with him so much. His dad even said to their Hokage (Naruto) that he could not go on more then a four-day mission.

His mother also made sure she could spend time with her little boy. She only worked the hours her son was at the academy and would only go on two-day missions so their son would only be left alone for two days.

The family was always on the run though. Sasuke being leader of the entire ANBU black ops, and Sakura being leader of the medical core the little boy could only have a certain time with his mom and dad. Then again he did keep to himself more then other children so it was pretty normal for him to be alone. (Gee wonder where he gets that from!) Well that is if Anarie was gone. Anarie was Naruto and Hinata's daughter and had her mothers lavender hair but her father's diamond blue eyes. And a pretty much toothless smile. Toyo was never alone with her around. That was for sure. The girl never stopped talking. Then again it was nice not always being alone at school.

The next morning was a Saturday so no school! Yeah! Well maybe for other kids. But not the Uchiha who was sick with a cold and had to stay either on the bed or coach sense his mother was a doctor she made sure her son was properly taken care of.

" Okay honey I will be right back your daddy is up stairs getting ready. He will be down in a moment or two. Stay there." And his mother planted a kiss right on his forehead. No lipstick was on there because his mother didn't need makeup with her pink lips.

" Sure whatever." Was all that left the young boys mouth.

Ten minutes later Sasuke found his son sneezing up a storm. " Hey here use this not your shirt." Sasuke handed his son a tissue.

" Thanks."

" You're welcome. But you know what would be fun?"

" What?"

" You want to go outside for a little while? I bet we could meet up with Naruto and Anarie at the ramen stand." A small smile found it's self on the small boys face. He hadn't seen Anarie sense she had given him her cold. ' Ha now it's time for some pay back. She is going to get it.' An evil grin was now on his face and Sasuke got a chuckle out of his son.

" Come on. But we can't tell mommy okay?"

" Yeah."

" Good." The two Uchiha men walked out of the compound together with a box of tissues. Toyo now was exactly walking he was getting a free rid on his daddies shoulders. Sasuke didn't mind at all in fact he loved it. ' God I wish he could stay this way forever. He is the most delightful little person I have ever met. It feels so right with him on my shoulders. But then again if I want the clan rebuilt I have to let him grow up and have his own bundles of joy. The weirdest thing is it is hard to see myself as his father. I mean me Sasuke Uchiha a dad and a slightly good one at that is amazing. This kid can only bring out the best in me I guess. Oh well fine with me.'

" Daddy?" his sons voice knocked Sasuke out of his thoughts.

" Yes?"

" Daddy two things. One you walked past the ramen stand where Naruto and Anarie are, and two what are you thinking?" Toyo looked at his father as they turned around.

" Well I was thinking how lucky your mom and I were to have such a great son."

" Really am I that good?"

" What would give you the idea that you aren't?"

" This kid in my school. He says I am nothing special and should shut up when the teacher asks me a question and stop showing off. But I'm not. All I am doing is answering Iruka-sensei's question. I promise."

" Shhh it's okay. That boy is just jealous that you were born into the Uchiha clan and he wasn't. People will always invy you. Oh hey Naruto." Suddenly Naruto and his daughter were standing right next to them.

" Hey Toyo sorry about the cold. You want to play?"

Sasuke put Toyo down and the two started to run around but they knew to stay close. " Toyo you know the rules stay close and don't talk to strangers!" Sasuke yelled after the two friends.

" If anyone told me that Sasuke Uchiha would be telling a little five-year-old boy to stay away from strangers then I probably would have died laughing." Naruto chuckled.

" Shut up I can't help but worry. Sakura ordered us to stay inside today. But you should have seen the kid he looked miserable on that couch. Now if anything happens Sakura will kill me. Or worse she will hang me by my toes and laugh." Naruto laughed himself at his friend's paranoia.

" Relax Sasuke here I'll buy the ramen today will that make you feel better?" Naruto got a slap on the head. He heard Sasuke mumble something like " I am perfectly fine. You're such a looser."

" Then again if you feel fine it's on you." Naruto pointed his chopsticks at Sasuke with a fox like grin.

" Gee didn't see that coming." Sasuke said sarcastic. After they had gotten their ramen Naruto started to dig in but Sasuke just stared at the bowl. " Naruto I can't help it sometimes. I just baby the boy. I can't stop myself. It's just I look in his eyes and there he is one-day-old in my arms again. Are you like that too?"

" Sasuke even the best of dads are like that. Sometimes even if she is small when other boys besides Toyo try to play with Anarie I start to growl. Hinata has to hit me to make me stop. We all do it. And have you seen Shikamaru cradle his son whenever he cries. Neji will start humming his daughter's favorite song when she wants no matter where. It only comes natural."

" Yeah I guess." Sasuke looked down at his bowl ready to eat when he saw it was already finished. " Naruto how many bowls did you eat?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

" Only five. I mean you sure do worry a lot and you got me worried. And when I am worried I eat you know that." Sasuke left the money and Naruto in mid sentence to keep himself from killing the man.

'Just two more steps and…' " Toyo come on your mother will be home soon we have to beat her there!" Sasuke called.

No answer.

" Hey Toyo you there?"

Still no answer.

" No." Sasuke whispered. ' No he can't be hurt! If he is I will kill who ever did anything to my son!' "**Toyo!!**" Sasuke called. Sasuke didn't wait to be responded to by silence. Naruto came out with a confused look on his face.

" What's going on Sasuke?" Naruto imminently saw the fear in Sasuke's eyes.

" Dobe I need to find him. Go find Sakura!" Naruto did what he was told and went for Sakura as his best friend took off at full speed.

' Just hang on a little longer Toyo! Daddy is on his way! Just stay alive for me!' his chalkra (sp I know) was close. Toyo was near.

________________________________________________________________________

Toyo's POV

I was just outside the ramen stand with Anarie when someone called me. 'Oh what will it hurt who ever heard of someone getting kidnapped in the leaf village?' I wondered over to the feminine voice that had called me. I should have clued in when I was lead into a dark ally.

" Toyo." A voice sang my name off in the distance. I loved the sound once it left the angles lips. I was being sucked in by the females call. ' Dad I'm sorry. I should of gone to you but her call is so difficult to resists. I'm so sorry.' Toyo still following his masters call had lost all of his will.

"Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And it's candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning." the voice called to me. (Vienna Teng) ' Wait mother sang me that song when I was small. She would sing and dad would hum to it holding me while I cried. Why would someone sing this now?' " Toyo come to me. Be not afraid of your own mother." 'MOTHER! No she can't be my mother. Stop feet stop moving! Why don't I stop? I need to get out of hear! DADDY HELP ME!' Toyo came to a stop to see a woman. She looks nothing like mother. Why do I stand here and wait to die? She can't be my mother so why stand and wait. Run you big idiot! Run! Just like that I turned and started to run as fast as my feet would carry me. I had to get into sight or earshot if I stood a chance at survival. ' Run faster, faster, come on now only a meter more!' " Oh no you don't." the same women appeared in front of Toyo with a smirk on her face. " You can't escape from me. I will have what I came for." Sasuke's POV It's okay Toyo I'm on my way! Just hold on! I turned the corner into an ally to find my son knocked out in the middle of the pathway. Right away I knew it was a trap. I gladly walked into it if it meant that I could hold my son again. " Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. I expected so much more of you. You should of seen a trap that obvious." " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM? HE NEVER HURT YOU! WHY PUNISH HIM WHEN HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" I yelled. She couldn't do this to him! Why would she? " Yes he did do something wrong. When you found out you where having a son with that wretch of a women you left your mission in the sound! You stopped helping us. You abandoned us all because of that little monster you call a son!" I wanted to kill her! She did not just call my wife a wretch and my son a monster. " If anyone is a monster and wretch it is you. I left because the sound didn't need me. Orochimaru was dead along with Kabuto why was I needed to hang around. I stayed to help build you guys a government. When you had one I left to go live with my five-month pregnant wife. I mist three months of her pregnantsy. So don't tell me I abandoned you. You hate them because I never loved you and never will so stop right there." I made a move for my son but she pulled him toward her and put a knife to his neck. Just on cue it began to rain. Toyo hated the rain. He would always cry like a baby when it rained. All I wanted to do was hold my son. Was it too much to ask? Apparently it was. Toyo began to stir. If he woke up then all hell would break loose. " D-daddy? Is that you? Please help m-me." My son was whispering a cry for help to me. This was too much. " What do you want? I will do anything just don't hurt him." I let my head hang in defeat. I wouldn't be able to watch the horror on my sons face. He expected me to attack and save him not give up. " I just want you. I want you to come back to us and rule over the sound like Orochimaru planed for you to do." " What!" my head shot up. Toyo's eyes widened. " No leave my daddy alone!" tears ran down his face with the thunder booming in the background just making it worse. Toyo had started to kick and scream at the top of his lungs. This was my chance. She was distracted trying not to kill her only leverage over me. I ran at my top speed read to swipe my son from her arms. I removed the kunai from her hand and pulled my son out from her grasp and ran back to my place. I began to rub my sons back and making comforting sounds. " Don't worry daddy's here daddy's got you." I whispered into his ear. I knew I couldn't fight her with Toyo here. He shouldn't have to see death at such a young age. " Get out of here before I decide it is time you meat Orochimaru again." She diapered into the rain. How was I to explain this to Sakura? She was going to find out sooner or late. " Daddy?" Toyo murmured into his father's shirt. " Yes is everything okay?" " Who was she?" " Her name was Karin. She was on my old squad in the sound. She never forgave me from leaving." " Am I really a monster?" " Oh no. Never say that! You are not a monster! She said that just to make you think that but you never will be!" " Daddy I'm scared." " Don't be baby. I've got you" Toyo pushed his face more into my chest if that was even possible. I didn't really know what to do so I stayed put. We just stood there. Just us two standing in the rain. The End. 


End file.
